juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharyu
Sharyu 「''砂粒''」 is one of the 12 Zodiacs from the novel Juuni Taisen. She is the Zodiac of the Monkey. Her real name is Misaki Yuuki. Appearance Misaki's combat uniform consists of a headset, an orange scarf and a green combat jacket. She also wears a skirt with pantyhose and boots and often carries a huge bag filled with camping survival gear. Her combat uniform also has a long cable extending from lower back, made to resemble a monkey tail. In her private life, Misaki usually wears normal casual clothes such as T-shirts and woolly clothes. While when she was in training, she wore a light blue martial arts uniform. Personality Misaki is a kind, young woman who loves to bake pastries. A pacifist by nature, Misaki prefers to take an optimistic approach to life, not giving up, despite having been countlessly exposed to the horrors of war and the dark side of human nature and prefers to believe in the goodness in people. Despite her claim of pacifism, though, Misaki will defend herself, if her life is in danger. If her attempt at talking fails at first, she will opt to disarm her opponent and then try to talk them down. Background Misaki was given life on a sacred mountain, where three mountain hermitsーMizaru, the Unseeing Water Monkey; Iwazaru, the Unspeaking Rock Monkey; and Kikazaru, the Unhearing Vapor Monkeyーtaught her the fundamentals of combat. With the aid of her mountain magic, which gives her the power to manipulate liquids, solids, and gases, she has the potential for being an incredibly superior warrior, but she has never used her mystical techniques to harm another person. As a pacifist and a warrior, she has chosen a life of contradiction, and through her actions she has brought peaceful resolutions to 314 wars and 229 internal conflicts.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 76 Misaki's private life is one of normalcy. She makes pastries as a hobby, and the desserts she creates are so delicious they often tempt her into overeating. She lives with her boyfriend of five years and was starting to think about marriage.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 76 Skills & Abilities Rather than traditional weapons, she wields ceasefire negotiations and peace treaty proposals. Because her feats aren't as easily recognized as simply killing her enemies would be, she remains markedly unknown as a fighter. But those who know of her consider her a hero beyond compare.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 76 Misaki also has the power to manipulate liquids, solids, and gases, but she never gets to use it in the Juuni Taisen. Misaki is also extremely skilled in martial arts, but only uses it to defend herself. Plot Misaki tries to create a peace treaty between all the warriors gathered, and although many of them raise their hand in agreement to join, she senses that someone is about to attack her. She uses her ability to break the floor, causing all the warriors to scatter across the city. Reuniting with Rat, Misaki and Rat decide to hide out in the sewers until the numbers had thinned out more. During a scavenger hunt for food, Rat finds Chicken and decides to bring her to Misaki for a potential alliance. Chicken fakes agreeing to the alliance, but, seeing Misaki's honest and good nature, she decides to tell her the truth about not wanting to join, and leaves. Later on, a dead bird lands on the railing next to Misaki and Rat, and is followed by a swarm of more dead birds, forcing the two to leave the sewer. Outside Rabbit and the zombified Snake are there waiting for them, with Snake running off to separate Rat from Misaki, leaving her to face Rabbit alone. Misaki tries to convince Rabbit into joining her team, but Rabbit uses this to give the birds time to emerge from the sewer while he pretends to consider it. Misaki defends herself against Rabbit and the dead birds, and Rabbit flees after many of his attacks being dodged and parried by Misaki. Misaki chases him down to a park, where Rabbit uses Snake's decapitated head in a tree to see behind himself, stabbing Monkey in her left and right breast, killing her and turning her into another of his zombies. As a zombie, Misaki is seen pulling Horse's dead body out from a burning building for Rabbit to retrieve the gem from his stomach. Furthermore, her body was controlled to assemble the body of the Rabbit. Her body then was controlled to enter the body she assembled. As her "the Rabbit" walked closer to the the Ox, it tried to fight. A leg and some body parts were cut off yet again. Before the Ox could slice the body of the Rabbit to very tiny pieces, Misaki bursts out to immobilise the Ox. She also prevented Ox's suicide by bashing her own head into the mouth of the Ox, removing his teeth, with the Ox unable to bite his own tongue off. As she keeps the Ox immobilised, the Rat came closer to the fight, holding the bomb he retrieved from the Sheep. The Ox and the Rat then exchanged a few words. The Rat then left the bomb in the proximity of all the other warriors (including Misaki), as he walked away to get some distance. The bomb then detonated, destroying the bodies near it. Misaki is then remembered by the Rat as she asks for a favour when they were in the sewers. She asked the Rat that if she was killed by the Rabbit, the Rat could kill her. The Rat also considered the possibility of resurrecting MIsaki as his one wish. This idea was then countered since the Rat could think of every contradiction to this idea, and also every contradiction to the preceding contradictions. Trivia *Her name, Sharyu (砂粒), sounds quite similar to the pronunciation of saru (さる・猿), the Japanese word for monkey. **''Sha (しゃ・砂)'' is a variant reading for sand. Ryū (りゅう・粒) represents a grain of substance.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 252 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs